Hope and Dreams
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: After Squall and Rinoa break up, Quistis sees her big chance to find out whether she and Squall should be friends or lovers.  But when Rinoa comes back into the picture, whom will he choose?  Please review!  A stand-alone.


**Hope and Dreams Magazine**

**Volume 3, Issue 2**

_Hope and Dreams Magazine insists that this story be read by adults only. It contains profanity, nudity, and sexual content. We insist that retailers wrap this magazine in plastic. _

_Don't copy this story and pretend it's your own. Hope and Dreams Magazine declares that to be plagiarism. We won't threaten to shoot anyone like Mark Twain did, but we'll still consider you a meanie._

Never Look Back

By Hippo

The news was all over campus. Selphie and Irvine had gotten engaged. Not that it was any surprise; they had all seen it coming. Everyone saw them as an item. And when the news broke, one celebration after another abounded. Both Irvine and Selphie's rooms were showered with congratulatory cards and even a few wedding gifts, despite the fact that their wedding had not even been planned yet. Of course, everyone needed something to smile about. Not only did it create a celebratory atmosphere, it overshadowed the previous news: Squall and Rinoa had broken up.

That was news everyone more or less had wanted to forget. Before Squall and Rinoa had gone their separate ways, all their friends were waiting for them to tie the knot. No one had seen that coming. Especially Squall. And he had never been able to understand it, either. All he had was jigsaw pieces from the experience.

"Squall, this is not about you!" Rinoa had said.

"I carried you for miles when you were passed out!" Squall protested.

"Don't guilt trip!" warned Rinoa.

"I saved your life!"

"I said don't guilt trip!"

Y1 tried to shake those memories from his already-scarred head as he sat alone in his room. It had been two months, and he was slowly coming to terms with it, but it still lingered anyway. She had left him for another man.

It had been so deep in his mind that he almost neglected to acknowledge the intruder in his room.

"Squall...are you okay?" asked the woman standing in front of him. His oldest friend.

"Quistis? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Squall. "Don't you have class?"

"I cancelled it," she replied.

"Why?" Squall was surprised. She had never cancelled class before, even when she had been sick.

"Because I know you're hurting."

"I'm not hurting," Squall insisted.

"Bullshit," Quistis replied bluntly. "You've been a wreck for weeks. And I know why."

Squall sat back defeated. If there was one thing he was not good at, it was lying. "It's none of your…"

"Business?" Quistis finished for him. "That's what you think, but I care about you. And when you're hurting, I'm hurting. So it becomes my business."

Squall sighed again. Quistis had beaten him, an he knew it. "I just can't believe I lost Rinoa like that, after all I did for her. You pried."

"Look, Squall," Quistis continued. "If she was that ungrateful…if she would leave you over something like that…is she really worth it anyway?"

"I don't know," replied Squall sadly.

"Look, I know you feel like Zell robbed you of Heaven, but, trust me, I know you've been saved from Hell."

"Why, Quistis?" asked Squall, trying to change the subject.

"Why what?"

"Why did you cancel class for me? Especially after you just got your job back. That sure as hell wouldn't look good, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Quistis replied. "But you're more important to me, anyway."

Squall's eyes widened. He could not believe she would say such a thing. "What got that into your head?" he wondered aloud.

Quistis looked him in the eye. She realized it was time to say it. She had always felt this way, thought she had not been sure how she felt that way. It was, to her, misunderstood. "Because I love you, that's why."

Squall was silent. He was not surprised. He knew she loved him like a brother, but had never actually heard her say it.

"I'm sorry," Quistis swiftly apologized.

"It's okay," accepted Squall. "but I knew that."

"I meant like a brother, Squall," Quistis continued. "We already had the discussion about how it was misunderstood, but I still love you."

The awkward aura was still there. Something about Quistis' face told him she had a lot on her mind. It didn't seem as if she put her heart and soul into what she had said, but it didn't seem easy, either. Slowly, the realization came to him: she's still not sure whether it was, or is, misunderstood. It was obvious now, and Squall realized it needed to be resolved. He needed no more emotional roller coasters in his life. He needed peace. He needed to voice it.

"Are you sure it was misunderstood?" asked Squall.

"I think so…I mean I guess I was…" She stopped right there. "Why did you ask me that?"

"I dunno," Squall replied. "Just a question."

At first, Quistis was baffled on why he would ask such a thing. But then she remembered her vain attempts to flirt with him after he had met Rinoa. She remembered the feelings she had thought she had for him. Slowly, the realization came to her as well.

"Maybe it really wasn't misunderstood," she whispered.

"I know," Squall replied.

Quistis quickly blushed. She did not expect Squall to hear her. "Squall...I…I'm so embarrassed!"

"It's okay," Squall assured her.

"No it's not," insisted Quistis, fearing she might have just ruined their friendship.

"I have an idea," Squall suggested. "We'll go on one date. We'll do friend stuff, and we'll do romantic stuff. Then you'll know for sure."

"Squall..." Quistis began. She couldn't even believe her ears.

"I mean it," Squall reaffirmed. "There's only one way to find out, and here it is."

"What am I getting myself into?" Quistis asked herself. Squall had just knocked on her door. The two lifelong friends were about to embark on their first "date." Quistis was nervous and excited at the same time. She was eager to find out how she really felt about this man. Yet, at the same time, she worried at what it would do to her friendship with him. But now she had no time to think, she opened the door and greeted the man behind it.

"Hey!" Quistis greeted cheerfully.

"Hey yourself," Squall replied.

Quistis was dressed in a tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was doing "friend stuff;" she didn't need to look her best.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Squall.

"There's a bookstore across the street," suggested Quistis. "We can look at magazines."

Squall agreed. It was what they always used to do together before he met Rinoa.

They walked to the bookstore and went straight to the magazine section. Out of the corner of their eyes, both Squall and Quistis noticed that every copy of "Girl Next Door" had been sold out.

"Zell!" they both groaned in unison.

A few minutes later, they were both seated in the café.

"Thanks for coming out with me," said Squall.

"No, thanks for coming out with me," Quistis insisted. "We're old friends, Squall, and we've never really had a chance to catch up."

"I know," Squall replied. "We haven't hung out for a while."

"And I missed hanging out with you, too," she said.

They spent the next few minutes reading their magazines. Squall was reading one about cars, while Quistis was reading one about animals. Eventually, Quistis put her magazine down and looked Squall in the eye.

"What's on you mind?" asked Squall.

"I'm having a really good time!" Quistis replied.

An hour later, they had left the bookstore, and were passing Quistis' apartment.

"I'll be back," Quistis declared, as she headed inside.

"Where are you going?" asked Squall.

"To change," she replied.

Quistis was gone for ten minutes. When she returned, Squall took one look at her and gasped. Quistis had changed into a white tank top, black skirt, and a pair of boots to match. She had donned a necklace and quite visible earrings. She had put makeup on, and her lips were bright red. It was time for the romantic part of the night.

"Quistis...you're beautiful," Squall complimented.

"Thanks," replied Quistis, trying not to blush. "So where to now?"

"We could go for a walk," Squall suggested.

"I'd like that," Quistis replied.

They began to walk down the street together. Squall was silent at first. He had never seen Quistis in this way. She never wore makeup, not even to class. He found boots attractive on women, and fought the urge to stare at them.

Quistis, meanwhile, was becoming nervous. Squall was not saying a word. She feared he though it was going too far. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, and she could understand why. He only saw her as a friend. A good friend, but only a friend. And melancholy slowly began to take a hold of her. Of course, there was a reason for this. She was slowly beginning to realize the truth; she saw him as more.

Finally, Squall spoke. "You've made me feel better."

"Thanks," replied Quistis, still nervous.

"And I'm already forgetting about her."

By this point, they were entering a park.

"And Quistis?"

"Yes?" she replied as she took her hand in his.

Squall didn't finish. He was too surprised.

"Oops," she thought. "I'm moving too fast." She felt inclined to immediately withdraw her hand, but realized it would leave her companion suspicious. She was in trouble either way. "Now I've done it," she thought.

Then, she could feel him holding it back. He was smiling at her. And Quistis smiled even more. And then she realized he felt the same way about her.

"Want to sit on the bench?" Squall offered, as he noticed they were approaching one.

"Sure," Quistis replied.

"So," Squall began as they sat down.

"What?" asked Quistis.

"How do you feel?"

Quistis giggled. There was no sense in hiding it now. ""I have a spark here," she said with a smile.

"So do I," Squall replied as he stroked her hair.

It sent chills up Quistis' spine. She had never pictured the man she grew up with as such a romantic.

"And I like you as more than a friend."

She stopped there.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," insisted Squall as he shifted his face closer to hers. "I feel the same way."

"Are you sure?" asked Quistis.

"Very," replied Squall as he shifted even closer.

"I don't want to ruin anything," Quistis whispered as she now shifted her face toward his. Their mouths were less than an inch apart.

"You won't," he assured. And before they knew it, he had pressed his lips against hers.

Quistis graciously accepted the kiss. The man she deeply loved, the man she hid her feelings for, was hers. "Oh Squall...I've wanted to kiss you all night!"

In response, Squall pressed his lips against hers once more, and held her cheek in his left hand. "So have I," he said.

"I'll never forget this night," said Quistis as she rested her head against his chest. It was, so far, the happiest of her life.

"Neither will I," replied Squall as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I do have to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Quistis, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes!" she replied. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"And you said it was misunderstood," commented Squall with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was wrong," Quistis said happily, with her eyes closed. "I was so wrong."

A few weeks later, Squall and Quistis were nothing but a happy couple. Slowly, the news replaced that of not only Selphie and Irvine but also that of the debacle involving Rinoa. Of course, they had to keep professional at work, but Squall would often sneak love notes onto Quistis' desk before class. They would have a date every night, and would always miss each other when not together. Soon, Squall almost forgot all about Rinoa.

On one particular date, Squall and Quistis were walking out of a café. Quistis was wearing her hair down. Squall had never seen her hair in that state, and voiced it.

"I fell more professional when I wear it up," she explained.

"How come you're wearing it down now?" asked Squall.

"Because I feel I can be myself around you," Quistis said. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

At that moment, the sky began to darken.

"Uh-oh," muttered Squall.

"What?"

"I feel rain coming."

Just then, thunder sounded, and drops began to pour sharply from the sky.

"Here comes the rain!" shouted Quistis.

"Shit," muttered Squall.

"I have an umbrella," Quistis assured.

"It's coming from the sides," Squall said. "Are you getting wet?"

"Yeah," Quistis replied.

The rain was horrendous. The couple quickly trudged through the wet streets, trying not to think about the rain pelting them.

"My place is just around the corner," Quistis assured.

Before they knew it, they had come to Quistis' apartment building, where a tent in front of the main door protected them from the rain.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Y1.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Quistis. "Don't tell me you're going to walk all the way home in that!"

"I suppose at least until the storm's over," Squall agreed.

"You suppose?" giggled Quistis as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

Squall had never seen Quistis' apartment before, but there was a first time for everything. It wasn't big; it had a living-room and dining-room, plus kitchen and two bedrooms. In any case, it was better than where he lived.

Meanwhile, Quistis sighed as she put her umbrella next to the front door.

"Are you okay?" asked Squall.

"No," groaned Quistis. "My pants are soaked up to my knees!"

Squall looked to notice how drenched her jeans were. "I'll find you blow dryer," he offered.

"Don't do that," Quistis said as she kicked off her shoes. "Just sit on the couch."

Squall did as he was asked. "What now."

"I dunno," Quistis replied. "I'd like to sit and talk, to be honest."

"Sounds good," said Squall.

"Want something to drink?" Quistis offered as she unzipped her jeans.

"I think I've had enough water for today" he replied, curious of her last action.

"True," she commented as she pulled down her pants and stepped out of them.

Squall eyes widened. He fought his mouth dropping open. "Where are you going to dry them?" he asked, trying not to acknowledge that Quistis had just taken off her pants.

"Umm…the shower rack? It's the only place in the room," Quistis replied. "By the way, do you like my panties?"

Squall, still virtually speechless, nodded. They were a pair of white briefs that hugged everything they covered. He could not take his eyes off of them as she made her way to the bathroom, and hung her pants up on the shower rack. As she was returning to the living room, Squall was struggling to divide his attention between her underwear and smiling face.

"I feel like I'm the only girl in the world who still wears full-bottom underwear. I can't stand a thong riding up my ass!" she laughed as she joined him on the sofa.

Squall was still stumbling for words. He had never seen her legs before. They were beautiful.

"Squall, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Quistis began.

"What's that?" Squall managed to choke out, finally looking at her face.

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Seriously?" replied Squall, beginning to relax somewhat. "Since I was fifteen."

Quistis was surprised. "How come you never asked me out?"

"I did last month, didn't I?"

Quistis giggled. "I meant before that?"

"I didn't know you liked me that way," Squall replied. "You said it was misunderstood. Besides, I didn't think I was your type, anyway."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I dunno," Squall replied. "I guess because you're above me."

Quistis was about to say something, but she stopped herself.

"Sorry," Squall quickly apologized. "I meant career wise."

"Squall, trust me," Quistis insisted. "I can be like a regular girl when I'm not at work."

"I know."

"Did you ever see me dance?" asked Quistis.

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Squall.

In response, Quistis got up off the couch, balanced herself on one leg, and spun herself around.

"What made you do that?" asked Squall.

"I don't know," she giggled. "I'm been kind of open today, haven't I?"

"No kidding," replied Squall, looking at her panties out of the corner of his eye.

"It's because I'm comfortable around you," she said. "I really feel like I can be myself."

"Me too," replied Squall.

Just then, a loud crackle of thunder sounded outside.

"The weather's getting bad," noticed Quistis.

"Yeah. I hope no one's working on their computer. Imagine the power going out when you're in the middle of writing a term paper," Squall replied.

"Not to mention it's not safe to drive home," Quistis added.

"I'll make it," Squall assured her.

"It's dangerous," Quistis repeated. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will," Squall insisted.

Quistis was still not comfortable. "Squall...please stay the night," she requested.

"Really?" asked Squall. That was not something he had seen coming.

"I'll feel so much better if you did," she said.

"I guess I'll stay," Squall finally agreed. "The storm is getting louder."

"Want to go where it's a little quieter?" offered Quistis.

"Sure, but where would that be?" asked Squall.

"The bedroom?" she replied.

"Which one?" he asked.

"There's just one. The other bedroom's my office."

She led him up by the hand and into the bedroom. Quistis had a queen-sized bed to sit on.

"You sleep good in the bed," Quistis said.

"Don't tell me you'll be sleeping on the couch," asked Y1. He did not feel right robbing her of a place to sleep.

"Of course not," Quistis replied. "I'll be sleeping next to you."

"I don't have any pajamas," he objected.

"I only have my own," Quistis replied. "But I won't be wearing them tonight."

Squall was silent. He had trouble believing his ears at first. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Squall...I'm ready to take the next step."

Thunder responded outdoors. Indoors, Squall gazed into Quistis's beautiful eyes. He felt his mouth dry, and his hands begin to tremble. "So am I," he replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Quistis.

Squall nodded. He was ready, but he was not expecting it. He grew up with Quistis. He had always seen her as a friend. But he had never thought of being sexually intimate were her.

"I love you," said Quistis, her eyes sparkling.

"And I love you," Squall replied as lighting flashed outside. He pulled her in for a kiss and began to run his right hand over her back.

Chills were up her spine again. She slid her hand under Squall's shirt and ran it over his chest. "Is it in the way?" she asked with a naughty smile.

"It is, as a matter of fact," Squall replied.

"I'll solve that," she said with a smile as she gripped the bottom of Squall's shirt and pulled it over his head, bringing his chest into view. Quistis blushed slightly; she had not expected it to be that muscular. Her heart began to beat faster.

They continued to kiss as Squall ran his hands down Quistis's back to the bottom of her shirt.

"In the way?" he asked, in the same tone of voice as she had.

"I believe so," she replied seductively.

Squall pulled Quistis' shirt over her head, and she could feel her heart accelerating.

"Quistis...you're beautiful," Squall whispered.

She kissed his chest as thunder rumbled again outside. As she was kissing him, Squall reached behind her and slowly undid her bra. Quistis moved up and kissed him deeply on the mouth as he tossed her bra aside. She slowly backed away, giving Squall a view of her now-exposed breasts. Her heart was pounding.

"I love you," Squall said as he placed his right hand on her left breast.

"I love you, Squall," Quistis responded as she placed her hand over his.

Lightening flashed as they kissed again. Squall began to kiss her neck, causing her to utter a quiet moan. He began to stumble slightly; it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard her make. Quistis ran her hands over his bare back as he continued to kiss her neck.

Finally, the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes. Squall rested Quistis on the bed, and pulled her in, beginning to kiss her passionately on the mouth. Quistis ran her fingers through Squall's hair as he slowly moved his hands down Quistis' bare back. Quistis kissed his forehead as Squall slightly lifted her up. Slowly, he pulled her panties off her body, down her legs, and past her ankles. He tossed them aside and kissed her mouth once more.

Quistis' heart began to pound faster as she realized she was now completely nude. Part of her could not believe this was happening. Another part of her relished the moment. She kissed his chest again, working her way up to his mouth.

Squall ran his hand over Quistis' exposed buttocks, causing the naked woman's heart to accelerate again. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, all the time running his hands over her.

Quistis pulled of Squall's boxers, leaving him in all his glory. She could almost notice him blushing, but another kiss would assure her he was comfortable. They were together, completely exposed, and with only each other on their minds.

Thunder crackled again as Squall gazed into Quistis's beautiful eyes. She was ready. He could feel her heart pounding from his distance. At the same time, it almost seemed as if she was waiting. Realizing he had her permission, Squall cautiously…..

_The next two pages of this issue were misplaced during printing, and could not be recovered. We are sorry for the inconvenience._

_-Magazine Editors_

..…the truth, even if it hurts," said Quistis as she zipped up her jeans. "See what listening to your teacher can do for you?"

"Quistis, you're only a year older than me!" reminded Squall.

"But I still find you incredible. Especially after last night. And this morning in the shower."

"The same goes for you," added Squall. "I just can't believe it took that long for your pants to dry."

Quistis gave a smirk. "I bet you didn't expect me to walk around the house naked from the waist down for three hours, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Squall returning the facial gesture. "How did your panties fall in the sink, anyway?"

"I'm a clumsy girl," replied Quistis.

"Of course," Squall replied, knowing she did it on purpose.

"Hey Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"I really liked waking up in your arms this morning," Quistis said. "I really felt safe."

In response, Squall wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He felt the same way.

But despite how she felt, something in Quistis' mind bothered her. Part of it was that it seemed too good to be true. But mainly it was the fact that they had become a couple so soon after Squall and Rinoa had gone their separate ways. Quistis had heard stories about this, and she remembered hearing about a rebound relationship. She remembered how a friend of hers had once dated someone who had just been dumped by his girlfriend. They seemed like a happy couple until he suddenly started dating others.

"Nah," thought Quistis as she quickly shrugged the anecdote off. "That isn't Squall."

Just then, a knock sounded the door.

"Don't tell me you have a class," Squall joked as he went to answer it.

"It's Saturday," Quistis giggled.

Squall opened the door. Into his view came a girl with a regretful look on her face. She had come to see him, not Quistis.

"Rinoa...what are you doing here?" asked Squall.

"Squall..." Rinoa began. "I'm so sorry."

Squall responded in silence. He really didn't know what to say.

Rinoa continued. "What I did was the biggest mistake of my life. After you were gone, I realized what you meant to me. And Squall, you meant, and still mean, the world."

Squall remained silent. Quistis was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance," said Rinoa. "And I'll understand if you don't want to talk. But please reach into your heart."

Squall began to do so. It was something he needed to do.

"Will you please take me back?" Rinoa asked. "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Soon, Squall was done searching his heart and mind. He then spoke what came from his heart. "Rinoa," he began. "My Rinoa."

Rinoa began to smile, while Quistis began to fight back tears.

"You've made me so happy," continued Squall. "And I know I've done the same. We've been each others best friends through some very hard times. And we've always been there for each other."

Quistis' mouth was quivering "I was a rebound relationship," she thought. Soon, she wanted to run off and cry somewhere for a long, long time. But she knew she had to be strong. She couldn't show any weakness, or she would be the laughing stock of the school. She would never hear the end of it.

"I remember the time we kissed on the balcony," Squall continued. "And how we went for walks."

Rinoa smiled even more. Quistis was almost ready to collapse. Her legs were shaking now.

Squall continued. "And I'm saying this to you not only because I wanted to remind us of happier times, but I want you to just think how much you're going to be missing."

Rinoa's smile slowly faded from her face.

"You won't have me to kick around anymore," announced Squall. "Because, Rinoa, I'm in love with Quistis."

Rinoa's mouth opened wide. "What?"

"You heard me. Quistis would never do the shit you pulled."

"I said I'll never do it again!" Rinoa protested.

"Quistis never did it ever!" Squall retorted bluntly. "Now get out of here!"

"No!" shouted Rinoa desperately. "I won't. You're my Squall!"

"I was your Squall, until you screwed it up!"

"I didn't screw it up!" Rinoa insisted, tears threatening her mascara-stained eyes.

"Yes you did, Rinoa!" Squall shouted. "You screwed it up! And once you've screwed it up, I move on. And I have moved on. I'm with a women who doesn't screw up. Now you turn around and leave us alone! And if you do something like stalk me, or try and fuck up Quistis' job….."

"I've never fucked up anyone's job in my life!" Rinoa defended, her face soaked with tears.

"Just get out of here," Quistis demanded.

Defeated, Rinoa turned and headed for the door. As she passed through the doorway, she was suddenly thrust forward after her rear was hit by a mysterious cold metal.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to let the door hit you in the ass on the way out?" Quistis shouted to the door.

Squall had a surprised look on his face. "I never thought…"

"I'm not the kind of girl you'd want to mess with," Quistis replied with a wink.

"I figured," Squall noticed aloud.

"You would really never take Rinoa back as your girlfriend?"

"I'd rather have you," Squall replied.

"You really mean it?" asked Quistis as an aura of joy began to surround her.

"I mean it. I love you, Quistis," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

"And I love you, Squall," Quistis replied as she wrapped her arms around his back.

They kissed again. Quistis felt as if she was in heaven. Squall felt the same. They had each other, and it was all that mattered.

The End

_Hippo is a freelance writer. She is not actually a hippopotamus. Be sure to read her story "Island in the Sun" coming next issue if the censors of Hope and Dreams Magazine don't puss out._

_The Stuff That Might Have Gone Unnoticed…_

_Squall reminds Quistis she is older than him. The characters are, from oldest to youngest: Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Squall, and Irvine._

_Quistis was an instructor in the beginning, but was reduced to the level of the other characters for lacking leadership skills. Since then, she's been promoted back to instructor._

_The "missing pages" sequence is not a goof; it was put there as a joke to the readers. It basically says "There was a lot of hot, steamy sex, nudity, and passion, and you missed it all."_


End file.
